A waiting game
by Tam4eva123
Summary: Tom is all set for his first day in the ED, when an unexpected accident occurs. He meets the love of his life in unusual circumstances, but how will they cope with future events? And how long will Sam have to wait? Will they be able to stay strong for each other? I hope you enjoy! Please R&R x THANKS TO SADIE, CHLOE AND JESS FOR HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Toms Last Day

OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO SORRY IF IT IS AWFUL! NO NASTY REVIEWS PLEASE

KATIE X

Tom woke to the sound of birds singing and the sun streaming through his window.

"last day today Bobby!" tom said to Bobby his spaniel, sleep thick in his voice.

He got up and had a warm shower to soothe his aching muscles. He walked down the stairs and into the lounge area of his fairly big home.

"Great! I have to leave in 5 minutes!" he shouted accidently and rushed through to the kitchen. He grabbed an orange and ran out to his white sports car.

It took him 30 minutes to drive to the helicopter base. He got out of the car and walked in to meet his team smiling at him.

"last day today isn't it Dr Kent?" Jerry asked (the pilot of the helicopter)

"yes Jerry it is, I sure will miss this place!" Tom replied, giving him a warm smile back.

Tom changed into his red jumpsuit fairly quickly and headed out to his helicopter. They had just been assigned to a shout, an RTC on a motorway near Silverton estate but as they neared the crash, there was a rumble. The helicopter engine had cut out. They tumbled down, down, down onto the road below…


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2, IM SORRY IF IT IS CRAP IT IS MY FIRST STORY X

KATIE X

The helicopter landed with a crash. Tom laid almost lifeless, blood pouring from his head and chest.

TOMS POV

I felt a sudden jolt and we started to fall. I heard screams outside. An extremely fit blonde lady ran towards us and started treating me. I think she said her name was Sam. She told me everything would be fine but as she finished saying it, everything went black. I could hear her shouting my name

END OF POV

Sam bandaged toms head and chest while the fire crew cut them out. He was still unconscious and bleeding badly. Finally, they were out! They loaded Tom on to a stretcher and onto the ambulance. Jeff drove them to Holby City ED- Tom was meant to be starting there the next day but they didn't know.

"Ok what have we got Dix?" Zoe, Linda, Charlie and Dylan were waiting for them outside.

"Ok this is Tom Kent 28, major head and chest lacerations, KO'd, GCS 14, BP 190/80, 10 of morphine given at the scene and another 5 on Route." Dixie told Zoe and Ash as they got to work.

"Ok get me an incubation kit just in case, run u's and e's FBC's get a head and neck CT and put him on fluids. Keep him under 10 minute OB's and page me if there is ANY change." Zoe informed her team.

Sam was stood outside resus waiting. She didn't know why, she was just waiting. Zoe came out of resus and walked over to Sam.

"Are you ok? You look tired. What's up? She asked the younger doctor.

"Will he be ok?" Sam asked worry evident in her voice

"He is in a pretty bad way Sam, but he should pull through. Can I ask why? You don't have the hots for him do you?"

"No why would I! I just wanted to know that's all." Sam replied even though she knew she did.

Sam Nicholls, a strong, ex-army doc, falling for someone just like that! She didn't want to feel it, but she did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE BUT THE WEBSITE COULD APPARENTLY NOT BE FOUND AND I COULDN'T ACCESS IT. SORRY X AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. I MAY BE ABLE TO WRITE AND POST CHAPTER 4 TODAY BUT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO UPLOAD SO IT MAY BE LATER IN THE WEEK.**_

_**KT X **_

Tom lay, lifeless. Sam sat at his bedside and she didn't know why. She barely even knew Tom, well, she didn't really.

SAMS POV

I sat there next to Tom, my hands shaking and my head spinning. I didn't even know him and I was sat next to him! What was this funny feeling I was experiencing? I keep asking myself. No, it can't be, LOVE? Sam Nicholls in love? Surely not! But it was! Or I wouldn't be here.

END OF POV

Zoe walked into Tom's room. She saw Sam lying in a tiny plastic chair next to Tom.

"Tell you what, since you are just moping around next to him, make yourself useful. You can be his doctor." Zoe told a stressed and tired Sam.

"Really?" Sam said with excitement in her voice although she never really meant it to be that way.

"Yes. You go home, shower, get changed or whatever then come back and look after him!" Zoe replied

"Ok, thanks Zo!" Sam excitedly exited the room leaving Zoe with Tom.

"I think Dr Nicholls has the hots for you, just don't tell her I said so!" She whispered to Tom and then she too exited the room.

2 HOURS LATER

Sam was now treating Tom. She was doing his observations when he went into VF.

SAMS POV

I was checking on Tom when suddenly his SAT's dropped drastically and he went into VF. I had never been so scared in my life!

END OF POV

After about 45 minutes of trying, they revived Tom. She wasn't going to give up on him now, especially as she cared for him so much. He was just so perfect. From the minute she stepped onto that helicopter to save him she knew something was different, some feeling inside. The only problem for her was, she couldn't even admit it to herself never mind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom awoke early the next day, with Sam sleeping beside him (on a chair, not in the bed obviously)

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam questioned at a whisper

"A little bit better thanks, my chest still hurts though." He replied, his voice a bit hoarse

"I was talking to Zoe; you were starting work here the day after the accident weren't you?"

"Yeah I was. I was looking forward to it too haha."

"Pity, you can always join after your better. What kind of doctor are you?" Sam asked, still experiencing that weird feeling inside, but what she didn't know was, Tom was feeling the same.

"I'm a specialist in Paediatric Emergency Medicine. Kids and me get on better than adults." He said, as she caught him staring at her.

"Have I got something on my face?" Sam said looking concerned

"No, just beauty." He replied, quite seductively.

And with that, their heads in sync, with one swift movement their lips touched. They both gasped with the contact but then they just went with it. Tom broke apart after about 30 seconds for air.

"You know Dr Nicholls, I don't know many doctors that end up kissing their patients in resus, Do you?" He asked then started giggling

"sorry I shouldn't have done that, my bad." And with that she walked off and despite him calling her name, carried on walking. Her heart wanted just to run back and hug him, and for the first EVER Sam Nicholls listened to her heart.

_**OKAY I HOPE U LIKE THE TWIST ON THE ENDING, IM NOT SURE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS NOW SO SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY WELCOME!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING SO FAR, I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD GO DOWN TOO WELL**_

_**KT X**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY SO I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD A LITTLE HELP FROM CHARLIECASUALTYTAM. HOPE YOU ENJOY. IT'S ABOUT TO GET SCARY FOR SOME OF YOU…**_

SAM'S POV

Tom and I have a very strong relationship. He loves me, I love him. Nothing can keep us apart. We love joking around but at work we are serious. Well, we try to be. Dylan recently leaving has made our lives easier, with Tom not having to worry about confrontation. I have never felt this much love for someone before, I hope he never leaves me.

END OF POV

TOMS POV

Sam, Sam, Sam, SAM! I love her. She is all I can think about. Every minute of the day, even when I'm with her. I don't know what I would do without her. I hope she feels the same way. I felt while Dylan was around, I wasn't allowed to love her. But now he has gone, I don't feel so outcast. I'm never going to leave Sam. I will keep her whatever it takes.

But they didn't know that their loyalty and love to each other was about to be tested – big time!

**OKAY, NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN SO I WILL POST THEM. NOT SURE HOW MANY MORE I WILL DO TODAY. IN THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS I NEVER HAVE MUCH TO DO SO THIS FILLS IN TIME.**

**HOPE U ENJOY**

**KT X**


	6. Chapter 6

_**OKAY SO I NOW KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO WITH THIS STORY, I CHANGED THE NAME AND SUMMARY COZ WHEN I WORKED IT OUT, IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE THE WAY IT WAS. THERE ARE GONNA BE SOME TWISTS AND TURNS SOON, BELIEVE ME…**_

It had now been 4 months since Toms accident, and their relationship was still going strong. They had just finished their break when they heard…

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Sam ran back into the ED to be met with the one and only Ian Dean, who Sam had an affair with in the Army.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" he screamed over the sound of gunshots.

Then Sam heard one thing she didn't want to hear… Tom

Ian was about to shoot Sam when Tom jumped in front of her. The bullet went straight into his chest, 3 millimetres away from his heart. Sam tried to help Tom but before she could, Ian dragged her away and she was left with the sight of Tom lying there, bleeding and all of his friends rushing to help him.

No one saw Ian take her, so where she had gone was a mystery to them…

_**SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME BUT I WILL TRY AND MAKE THEM LONGER X**_

_**KT X**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Tom, Tom stay with me sweetheart" Zoe shouted as they began to wire him up to all sorts of machines.

"Okay he is losing a lot of blood so can we crossmatch 6 units?" Nick asked as fletch scurried away to get it.

"Where's Sssam?" were the only words that escaped Tom's lips before he went into a coma.

"Tom? Tom? TOM!?" everyone started shouting. He could hear them, but not very well.

"okay he is in a coma, keep pushing the fluids and then get him up to surgery to see what they can do about that bullet. Most of all, KEEP HIM ALIVE! And where is Sam?" Zoe ordered.

Suddenly a witness ran into resus.

"The man, with the gun, he took the young blonde! He drove off with her! The car reg. No. was NV02 SBY I think!"

Everyone in resus looked devastated.

The police officers was now sealing off the premises and asking witnesses what they had seen.

"Hello, I'm SI Chloe Batchford and I will be leading this investigation. Is is possible to speak with the gunshot victim?"

"Not right now, unfortunately…"

"You didn't lose him did you? His information is vital!" SI Chloe cut her off

"No, he is in a coma. We don't know how long until he wakes up, it could be days, weeks or even months!" Zoe replied, getting very flustered.

"Oh, and I have just heard from one of the witnesses, that my good friend, and also the victims girlfriend, was taken by the gunman. Please can you find Sam! She would be able to help you loads!"

"Don't worry I have it covered" DC Batchford replied, seeing how worried Zoe had become.

"Do you know the car registration number? If he drove off with her we could probably track down the car?"

"Yes it is NV02 SBY" Zoe replied before she went to tend to a critical Tom.

Meanwhile in the back of the car, Sam was kicking and screaming. She wasn't going to let him get away with this. She was worried sick about Tom! She wanted to be with him so badly. Sat next to him telling him everything would be alright. But she wasn't. Instead she was tied down to the back seat of an old car, wondering what Ian would do to her. Only time will tell…

_**OKAY I LEFT IT THERE TO CREATE SUSPENSE – WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WILL DO?**_

_**KILL HER?**_

_**SEXUALLY ASSAULT HER?**_

_**DOMESTICALLY ABUSE HER?**_

_**TURN HER INTO HIS SLAVE?**_

_**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW MAYBE, OR LATER TODAY. IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE SO I COULD DO A FAIR FEW MORE UPDATES**_

_**KT X**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OKAY, SOME OF YOU GUESSED RIGHT. HERE IS CHAPTER 8, ENJOY!**_

The car stopped outside an old, unused barn. Ian dragged Sam inside but gagged her first so no one around could hear her deafening scream. He tied her down to an old bale of hay and started to rip her clothes off. At the same time Sam was kicking and making it extremely hard to do so, but eventually she was naked and he started to unzip his trousers. He then un-gagged her and started hitting and hammering her body.

SAMS POV

I am kicking and screaming but it's no use! He is too strong! I wish Tom was here to save me, protect me, but he isn't. And that's all my fault! If he dies I will never forgive myself! But first I have to make a run for it…

END OF POV

After Ian had finished, he turned his back to put his clothes on. What he didn't know was that while he was 'playing with her' she stole his car keys. When he turned his back Sam made a run for it, no matter how much pain she was in.

She got in the car and started it up. By now Ian was running to catch up with her but it was too late. She had gone. He didn't know his way back to the ED on foot, but he knew that's where he would be going.

SAMS POV (again) 

I'm shaking, I'm in so much pain, but with my mind set on the ED, and more importantly Tom, I kept driving. When I reached the ED, I was confused because all of the police officers seized the car…

END OF POV

"Step out of the car! SLOWLY!" one of the police officers shouted

Sam did as they asked, s-l-o-w-l-y, like they wanted. She stood in a sort of ball and started shaking. When the police officers realised who it was, they quickly ran and wrapped a towel around her. She winced. Zoe took Sam into CDU and Sam just cried.

"There there Sam, sshhhh don't cry!" Zoe tried to sooth her hurting friend.

"It hurts Zoe! Make it stop!" she managed to say in between sobs.

"Lie down, I'll give you some morphine for the pain then get a rape kit done okay?"

"Okay thanks Zoe." Sam said now calming down.

Zoe administered the drug and got to work.

"Okay, I have a semen sample and some hair to give to the forensic evidence team. Try and rest and give me a shout if you need anything ok!?"

"Okay I will, how's Tom?" she asked without hesitating, worry evident in her voice.

"Well, at the minute he is kind of, well , urrmm…"

She was cut off by Sam

"Just tell me Zoe"

"Okay well, Tom had surgery and they managed to remove the bullet, but just before that he went into a coma. We stabilised him and are keeping a very close eye on him but he is on life support and is in a critical condition. I need you to understand that we all might need to prepare for the worst. He has up to 4 months on life support, are you okay?" Zoe said, almost in tears herself

Sam froze for a minute – this was all her fault to her – but after her little moment she just burst out crying and screaming. She couldn't lose the person she loved, not now. Not after their relationship was going so strong! Or could she? Reality was just starting to set in…


	9. Chapter 9

**2 weeks later**

"The semen sample and hair provided belong to Mr Ian Dean, do you know him?" SI Batchford questioned Sam

"Yeah I used to be an army doctor in camp Bastian, he was my corporal, but I had an affair with him and then me and my husband (now my ex) split and I left the camp. He said he wanted me, but I told him no and because of that, he did what he did." Sam explained while trying to fight back the tears.

"Okay thank you Miss Nicholls."

Sam smiled gently and turned to Zoe

"Can I see Tom?"

"Of course you can but as you know it isn't pretty Sam, he isn't well." Zoe replied softly

As they started to walk towards the lift Sam felt a crippling pain in her abdomen

"AAHHHHHH!" she screamed, causing a turn of faces.

She collapsed to the floor. Zoe rushed over to her unconscious friend and carried her to cubicles.

Sam awoke a few minutes later, clutching her stomach. She was frantically firing questions at Zoe

"Sam, SAM CALM DOWN!" Zoe screeched and Sam stopped.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound okay, check for a bleed."

"Okay" Sam said trying to relax

As Zoe scanned Sam's stomach, she saw something on the screen.

"Okay Sam, I know what's wrong. Your pregnant, the baby was distressed but it looks to me as if he/she is calming down."

"I'm pregnant? Bbbbbut iis it Tom's or Ian's? She stuttered

"I'm not sure Sam, It could be either. When was the last time you and Tom had sex?"

"The night before this happened!" She shouted

"Well it's hard to say! Let's hope it is Toms, once the baby is born we can do a DNA test for you?" Zoe tried reassured her

"And if it is Ian's and I have it what do I do?" She questioned Zoe's knowledge

"Then you can put it into care. It's your choice Sam! I'll leave you for a bit for this to sink in, then we will go and see Tom"

Zoe exited her cubicle and Sam was left lying in bed, deep in her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

An Hour later Sam was ready to see Tom. She got into the lift and made her way along the twisted corridors to the room he lay in.

"Hey baby" she whispered softly

"He can't hear you, you know" one of the nurses piped up (that's what she thought). Hearing this Sam's face dropped slightly.

"I don't care I still want to talk to him" she replied coldly.

"Tom, even though you can't hear me, I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant, I don't know if it's yours or Ian's as when Ian took me he raped me… I am praying this baby is yours." Sam explained

"I need you Tom, we need you. Please wake up! Every night I have to go home to an empty house. It reminds me of you, how I miss you, how I need you. How alone I feel right now. Just, wake up Tom." Sam was now in tears. Whether he can hear her or not, she would still stay by his side, still talk to him, she just hoped he woke up.

_**OKAY SHORT CHAPTER SORRY, WRITING MORE NOW AS I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOUT TO DO**_

_**KT X **_


	11. Chapter 11

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Sam was now 3 months pregnant, growing bigger by the day. She had visited Tom every day since his coma, and still there was no change. People were starting to give up hope. For the first time yesterday, Sam felt their baby kick. She was with Tom at the time, so took his hand and placed it on her rounded stomach.

"Tom, please, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She needed to be sure he couldn't, but to her and the nurses surprize, Sam felt a gentle squeeze on her hand.

"HE SQUEEZED MY HAND HE CAN HEAR ME!" she shouted with joy

But the joy wore off as his SAT's dropped to 73% and his breathing slowly deteriorated. Sam watched in horror as the nurses and doctors scrambled to save her boyfriend's life.

"T...O...M!" she muffled in between sobs just before she was removed from the room.

Now pushed into the relatives room, Sam was greeted by an un-friendly face – Ian…


	12. Chapter 12

SAMS POV

I wanted to scream, but I knew I couldn't as he would hurt me more. He grabbed me and started to rip my clothes off.

"This won't hurt – much" he grinned and laughed slightly as he unzipped his trousers.

He could see I was pregnant, so I knew he would enjoy this. I didn't wriggle as I didn't want to hurt the baby too much. I could hear footsteps coming this way. '_Finally some help' _I thought to myself. After what seemed like eternity, the door swung open to reveal Zoe. She had come to find me about Tom, and was shocked at what she saw.

END OF POV

"GET OFF HER!" Zoe screeched, while kicking him with her 4 inch high heels. She pinned him to the ground, while SI Batchford – hearing the screams – ran into the room.

"You have some nerve to show up here." She said to him before he was tasered.

She carried him out, leaving Zoe with a terrified Sam.

"Sam, come on let's go and check you and the baby over eh? That's it, good girl." Zoe calmly said to Sam while she slowly got to her feet.

Zoe got out an ultrasound. She saw the baby and I didn't look good…

"Sam I'm sorry to say this, but there is a slight chance that your baby could be born with some defects." Sam was shocked.

"Zoe I can't do this on my own, I need Tom! I want him now!"

"Shhhhhhh its okay, he will be fine, a few more months."

"Can I make a deal with you? Keep him on life support until the baby is born so he can hold it. I want him to be alive when he touches his child, it's all he ever wanted." She asked Zoe while crying.

"Okay Sam. You can't go home in this mess, come and stay with me, get better and prepare for the baby. Come on."

And with that, Zoe and Sam left to Zoe's house where she would spend the next 6 months of her pregnancy, all of that time hoping Tom would wake up, considering the amount of time she just bought him.

_**OKAY, NOT SURE IF IM GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY, MAYBE TOMORROW **_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**KT XX**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sam awoke at 2am screaming for Tom. Since she found out he was ill she had been having nightmares. The same one, over and over again.

"Sam? SAM?" Zoe shouted over her frantic friend

"I keep having nightmares Zoe" Sam muffled

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zoe asked and Sam slowly nodded.

They made their way downstairs. Sam sat on the sofa while Zoe made her a hot chocolate.

"So, what happens in these dreams?" Zoe asked a little concerned.

"Well… I start at the end of a long corridor. Tom is waiting at the end and I start running towards him and he just gets further and further away while laughing at me struggling then the thunder goes off and I fall through the floor screaming for Tom…!" she cried

"Awh Sam come here" Zoe said hugging the young blonde. Sam reluctantly accepted the hug.

Later that day Zoe brought Sam in to see Tom. He was breathing independently again but he still wasn't getting much better.

"Tom, your little baby GIRL wants me to come and see you. Please, wake up! I need you."

There was no answer. Sam looked disappointed but knew that it was going to take time. But she wasn't going to give up on him. Not now. Not ever…

_**OKAY SO PERSUADED ME TO DO THIS CHAPTER, I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!**_

_**KT XX**_


	14. Chapter 14

SAMS POV

I'm 6 months pregnant now and I'm looking in the mirror. My bump is so round! I bet she will be really cute, just like her (hopefully) dad Tom, ah Tom. God I wish he was here to hold me. Hugging me from behind and rubbing my bump. But he isn't. And it's all my fault!

If I hadn't had the affair with Ian, he wouldn't have been jealous of what I had now and he wouldn't have tried to shoot me and the bullet that hit Tom wouldn't exist! But I can't change the past. God I want to, but I can't.

I need him here with me. I'm so stressed! If this baby is Ian's, I can't keep it! Too many memories! If she's Ian's, I will have to put her in care. Tom wouldn't want that – he knows what it is like but I also know he wouldn't want to bring up a baby that isn't his. I will find it hard to part with my baby too. I have spent almost 9 months looking after her, she is mine. But if she isn't Tom's then I can't keep her. Like I said before, too many memories.

I am now praying for the two most important and precious things in my life – my fit, sexy, amazing boyfriend and that my baby girl will be his baby. I just hope…

_**THANKS TO SADIE (TAM4EVER) AND JESS ( ) FOR HELPING ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. **_

_**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**KT XX**_


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was getting ready to go and see Tom that morning and as she was walking down the stairs she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen.

"AAARRGGGHH!" she screamed. Zoe ran to her friend's aid.

"Okay I'm going to call an ambulance Sam; I think you're in labour!" Zoe whispered, trying not to freak Sam out.

"WHAT? I CANT BE I HAVE ANOTHER 2 MONTHS TO GO YET IT'S TOO SOON ZOE! AARRGGGGHHHH!" She shouted back.

"I need you to calm down and lie on your back okay Sam." Zoe sternly told Sam. She obeyed.

5 minutes later Dixie and Jeff arrived, with Sam in a great deal of pain. They loaded her onto the ambulance and sped off, Sam growing more and more concerned for her baby's welfare.

"Okay this is Sam Nicholls, 28. In labour at 7 months, she has had gas and air since we arrived to treat her, GCS is normal and the baby looks fine." Jeff informed Ash who got Sam over.

"Good luck princess "Jeff said.

"ThaNKKSSSSS!" Sam replied, half screaming.

"I need Tom! He has to wake up, to be here! Zoe can you go and see him and tell him please!?"

"Of course, deep breaths Sam." She replied, walking off.

**UP IN TOM'S ROOM**

"Tom? Sam is asking for you, she is in labour and she needs you, so now would be a really good time to wake up…" Zoe whispered in his ear and sat down. She was sat next to him for around half an hour and decided to leave.

But as she was walking towards the door, she heard a muffled voice

"Take me to Sam" he said weakly, and Zoe smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Welcome back" She said to him, full of joy as she knew Sam would be.

"What do you mean? I never went anywhere!" he mocked

"Very funny, now let's get you to Sam!"

"I have missed her so much, is she really pregnant with my baby?"

"Well, that is a long story. I'll explain on the way. Come on!" she said pushing his trolley towards the lift.

_**OKAY IM GETTING BACK INTO THIS STORY SO I MIGHT DO ANOTHER UPDATE TONIGHT**_

_**ENJOY THIS**_

_**KT X**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay care to explain?" Tom asked while in the lift with Zoe.

"Well, when you were shot, Sam was taken by Ian, who shot you. While she was with him, he raped her. She managed to escape but was hurt. Just as she was on her way up to see you, she felt a pain in her stomach. She found out she was pregnant. But she doesn't know if it's yours or Dean's coz she said you had sex the night before it all happened. It could be either of you. She is praying that it's yours, or she will have to put it in care. After your breathing deteriorated, she was sent to the relative's room. He was waiting for her there and raped her again so there is a slight chance the baby could be born with defects." Zoe finished. Tom looked stunned

"Wait, so the baby Sam is delivering could be someone else's? He asked still in shock

"Yes but we all hope she is yours"

"I can't let Sam put a baby into care! I know what it's like! Even if it isn't mine, I will find a good home for it!"

"Well, we are here so you can tell her that yourself…"

"TOOOOOMMMMMM!" Sam screeched with joy (and pain) Zoe moved his bed next to hers; he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, for the first time in 7 months.

"I've missed you Sam!" he said, tears falling as he kissed her

"I've missed you too, I'm so sorry Tom"

"Hey, it's not your fault. That man was demented!" he said sending both of them into laughter

"Look Sam, I really hope this baby is mine. It has to be!" Sam looked at Tom after what he had just said.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"PUSH SAM PUSH ONLY A FEW MORE!" Everyone was now screaming at her

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed in reply and with that 'ARRGH' came a gorgeous baby girl.

"Congrats guys!" Zoe whispered, handing Sam her new-born

"Hey, I don't know if she is mine yet! Get that DNA test done!" he said to which Sam laughed

They decided on the name Leah, Leah Jessica Kent. Sadly as she was premature, she had to be incubated. Sam and Tom were sat beside her incubator and Sam was updating Tom on what had happened over the last 7 months when Tom piped up –

"I really want Leah to be mine Sam, she is perfect. I love her."

"I love her too, I have no doubt she will be yours, she looks like you. She has Green eyes - I don't and neither does Dean! She is beautiful. Sexy, like you. I love you."

"I love you too, I need those results now!"

He was getting a bit upset, looking at her and thinking that she wasn't his, so Sam decided she would take Tom back to their room and come and see her again in the morning.

Sam and Tom had been backwards and forward to see her every day, she was getting stronger and within 2 WEEKS the results were in.

Zoe opened it and read out:

**The father of the baby is…**

_**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW IF I CAN! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!  
THANKS X **_

_**KT XX  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**TOMS POV**

Those words were ringing in my head. 'And the father of the baby is' I can't bare to listen. What if she isn't mine? She will get sent to a horrible dumping ground and we will never see her again! I don't want that! I just wait. The 30 seconds Zoe waits before saying felt like eternity…

END OF POV

"And the father is… TOM!" Zoe shrieked with excitement. Sam and Tom just hugged. Tom was crying.

"What are you crying for you big softy?" Sam asked crying herself

"I'm a dad! IM HAPPY!" He replied

"Shall we go and see your DAUGHTER?" Sam said, emphasising the word _daughter_.

"You bet!" he said as Sam got up to push his wheelchair, as it was still too painful for him to walk.

Down in the intensive care baby unit, Sam and Tom were huddled around their daughter, when suddenly her BP dropped drastically…

_**OKAY ILL UPDATE AGAIN I JUST NEED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**KT XX**_


	18. Chapter 18

Sam and Tom panicked. Their daughter's BP was 60/40! She was all of a sudden very ill. They both got hurried out of the room, the last thing they saw was doctors huddling around her. A moment Sam had already seen with Tom.

SAM'S POV

I am hurried to the relative's room with Tom, both of us panicking. I had all sorts of questions going through my head – what's wrong with her? Will she make it? Of course she will she is Tom's and my baby, she can get through anything I keep telling myself. That's when I felt the first tear fall…

END OF POV

TOM'S POV

I sit in the wheelchair, watching Sam cry. I pull her onto my lap and start to stroke her hair. I try to soothe her, reassure her, but she is too worried to calm down.

"What if she doesn't make it Tom? What's wrong with her?" Sam managed to say between sobs

"She will Sam, she is OUR daughter and has a strong mother. If she is anything like you she will for sure!" I say to her while she is sobbing hard into my chest.

END OF POV

After 20 minutes of worry, Leah's doctor walked in.

"She is alive, but it's not too good. We know what's wrong with her…"

Sam and Tom looked at each other, worry seeping through.

"W-w-what?" Sam asked, scared, while looking at a frightened Tom

"She has Cardiomegaly…" The doctor said, looking at Tom and Sam. They just sat there. Frozen to the spot.

_**THAT WAS MY LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY – MORE TOMORROW…MAYBE**_

_**BYE GUYS! **_

_**KT XX**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**OKAY IM GOING ON HOLIDAY TOMORROW SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AT LEAST A WEEK. SORRY **_

_**KT X**_

"We can take her up to theatre now and she can have open heart surgery, but as doctors you know that there is a risk." The doctor explained, while Sam and Tom were still rooted to the spot.

"If you could just sign here…" the doctor said while pointing to the line that Tom or Sam had to sign.

Tom was not willing to let his child go without a fight, and he knew Sam wouldn't either. So he picked up the pen and signed the forms. He then slowly made his way over to Sam, who was now crying violently, and embraced her into a warm hug.

"She's a fighter just like you, she can pull through this." He whispered to Sam, just praying he was right

"What did I do wrong Tom?" She managed to say, between muffled sobs

"Hey, don't blame yourself. This is Ian's fault. He shouldn't have done what he did when he knew you were pregnant. He shouldn't have done it anyway!" He tried to reassure her, while playing with her sandy brown hair.

Leah was taken up to theatre. The operation was an estimated 8 hours long – the longest 8 hours of Sam and Tom's lives! Finally the doctor emerged from theatre.

"I'm afraid it isn't good. She didn't make it. I didn't tell you I would have a trainee in there with me, I didn't think it was important. But she messed up. I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

Sam and Tom just stood In the middle of the corridor – crying their hearts out. Their daughter, their beloved daughter was gone. No sooner had she come, she had gone.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US ABOUT THE TRAINEE? WE WOULD HAVE SAID NO! YOU ARE THE MOST IGNORANT SURGEON I HAVE EVER MET! WE HAVE JUST LOST OUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Tom screamed, still holding Sam in his arms.

What they were going to do now was a big question. How were they going to move on? This was a big test of their relationship. Is it strong enough to overcome this?

_**OKAY SO I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS. I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL LEAH BUT I CAN GUARENTEE IT WILL ALL GET BETTER!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**KT X**_


End file.
